Tonks & Lupin
by Chibi Lizzy
Summary: Tonks and Lupin fall in love... and Sirius helps them out quite a bit.


It was around eleven o'clock PM, and Nymphadora Tonks was pretending to be asleep in an armchair in the sitting room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Every few seconds she would open her eyes a bit and steal a glance at Remus Lupin. Remus, as usual, was reading a book. And he was looking incredibly hansom doing it. Sirius Black, Tonks cousin, was deep in an argument with Mad-Eye Moody about his drinking habits in the other corner of the sitting room. Lupin looked mildly annoyed and frowned, apparently trying to concentrate on his book. Eventually the arguing ceased. Opening her eyes slightly, Tonks concluded that Moody had left the room. Sirius, unfortunately, had not, and seeing her eyelashes flutter closed, sniggered. "How cute, Moony, your pink-haired stalker keeps sneaking looks at you." Tonks felt both her face and her hair turn red. "Not so pink-haired anymore, though," Sirius sneered. Now that her cover was blown, it was rather pointless to keep pretending to be asleep, so she opened her eyes and stuck both her tongue and her middle finger out at her cousin. "I'm going to bed," she muttered, tripping over the coffee table on the way to the stairs. Honestly somebody needed to get rid of that thing. "Alone? Sure you don't want you werewolf friend to join you?"Sirius asked. Tonks felt her hair go even redder. Once safely hidden near the staircase she stopped to listen. "You know you like her, don't you, Moony?" Sirius asked. There was silence for so long that she decided she might as well go to bed. Unfortunately, she tripped and tumbled back down the stairs and into the sitting room. "Thought you'd eavesdrop, huh?" her cousin asked, an evil glint in his eye. "Or were you simply waiting for Remus here?" Both Lupin and Tonks blushed, the later getting up to go to bed, but not before she heard him say, "You know I can't because of my condition." Bastard. As if she cared that he was a werewolf. The next morning, after stumbling downstairs for breakfast, Tonks managed to get Lupin on his own in the sitting room. "So. What you doing today?" she asked, in an obvious and flirtatious way. Remus glanced up from his book and sighed. "Nymphadora, stop it. I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous to get involved with you." Tonks dug her nails into the back of the sofa. "You're not _that_ old, I don't care if you're poor, and you're not the only one who gets dangerous once a month. I can get pretty bitchy when I'm on my time." Lupin's ears went red. Somebody behind her sniggered. She spun around to see Sirius. "No, that's okay, keep on discussing your cycle with my best mate," he said innocently. Somehow she had the suspicion that he was up to something. "You like her, Moony, admit it. You've told me you have." Lupin was now the shade of an overripe tomato. "Padfoot, please stop it." Sirius took no notice. "You keep saying how she's too young to make her own decisions, but my little cousin _is _twenty-seven." Tonks seized her chance. She flung herself at Remus, catching him full on the lips. _Today will go perfectly, _Tonks thought. She wasn't sure how, but it would. And it would start by her changing her hair to the brightest shade of pink that it could go. Blinding. She pulled on the sweatpants she usually wore around the house when she wasn't working and the purple tank top that bore the logo "The Weird Sisters", bewitching the neckline to go just a little lower. Then she came out of her room and stumbled down the stairs. When Tonks reached the dining room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, she expected to see breakfast. But there was no breakfast, and nobody to make it. She frowned. Molly Weasely usually came over to cook all the meals, and if she couldn't, then Moody was a pretty decent cook. But there was nobody there. Except for Lupin. "Where is everbody?" she asked. "Out. Aside from Sirius, he's asleep," said Lupin, without looking up from his book. She wondered if he was still embarrassed from last night. After kissing him, he had pushed her away- after, not right when she came at him. She had a sneaking suspicion he had enjoyed it. "Oh. I guess I'll go wake him up to make breakfast, then." The last time Tonks had attempted to make something to eat, there had been food all over the kitchen (not in bowls or on plates). There had also been a lot of broken ceramic. She turned around to go back over the staircase, but tripped over the coffee table. "Damn it!" she said, bracing herself for the fall that did not come. Remus had caught her arm. Her upper arm. His hand was inches away from… "Thanks," she mumbled, her hair turning red. "I'll make breakfast today," Remus said, as if he didn't quite trust her to get up again. A little while later he returned with two large plates of pancakes. They were quite good. She told him this. The top of his ears turned red. After that they ate in silence. _He's not doing anything, _Tonks thought. _Just sitting there reading his stupid book._ She sighed as she attempted to put her dirty plate back into the kitchen. She tripped, and the plate broke. "Damn it. _Reparo._" She probably wouldn't be able to wash it without breaking it again, so she just left it on the counter. Then she went back in the sitting room and flopped down on the sofa, next to Remus. He did nothing. Maybe she should make a move. "What you readin'?" Tonks asked. Remus jumped. He had not noticed her inching her way across the sofa, quite a feat considering that her hair was a shocking shade of pink. Not to mention that she was snuggling into his shoulder. "Tonks!" he yelped. "What?" She asked innocently. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing," she said, before kissing him again. Lupin could not bring himself to pull away, all though a small bit of his mind was telling him to. But the rest of him was happy. He had wanted this for so long, though he never allowed himself to admit it. His hands slid down her shoulders, coming to a rest on her hips. "Nymphadora," he breathed. "It's Tonks," Tonks said. "Damn it!" Tonks yelled. She had tripped over that coffee table. _Again. _On the way to get a firewhisky. Luckily Remus had caught her arm. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him. They had been together for a few weeks. Sadly (or at least in her opinion) they had not gotten any further than occasional kissing. "_I'll _get you a firewhiskey. Although you are clumsy enough without it," he said, sitting her back down on the sofa. Tonks sat on the sofa, pouting. But her frown turned into a smile when Lupin came back with three firewhiskeys. He handed one to Sirius, who was in the armchair, smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him before opening her own. They drank to Dumbledore, who had tragically died. According to some muggle named J.K Rowling, Tonks and Lupin were supposed to have had a kid by now, and Sirius should have died over a year ago. After the firewhiskey was gone and everyone was a bit drunk, Tonks and Lupin got up to go to their designated bedrooms. On the way up the stairs Sirius called out, "Hey Moony, Mad-Eye is using your room tonight. Could you share with my cousin?" Remus blushed. "Padfoot, I don't think that's very appro-" He was cut off by a kiss from Tonks. "He won't mind at all," she said with an evil glint in her eyes. Tonks was already in bed when Lupin walked out of the bathroom, dressed in pajama bottoms and no shirt. Thinking she was asleep, he turned off the light and climbed into bed next to her, very nearly lying on a pile of random objects. He transferred them to the floor. Tonks was not exactly the neatest person. Gently he put his hand on her back. She turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said, removing his hand, embarrassed. "I thought you were asleep." "That's all right. I don't mind," she said. "Uhh… why aren't you wearing a shirt?" "Oh- I, um… well it's hot in here." She grinned at him. "So it is," she said, stripping out of her tank top. He blushed. "I didn't mean…" "Yeah, well, I did," Tonks said, kissing him, purposely shoving her boobs in his face. It was midnight, and the noises coming from upstairs were getting louder. Sirius smirked. "So, how did you do it?" Mad-Eye Moody asked. "I told them you were sleeping in his room. They were drunk, but still seemed keen to overlook the fact that you have your own room…"

"Breakfast," Moody said, opening the door to Tonks room. She was lying on top of Lupin in nothing but her bra. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything," he said, his magical eye whizzing in its socket.


End file.
